The Story of the Hideous Couch
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Let Your Hair Down, but not necessary to read it. Hermione comes home one day to find Fred has bought an.. Interesting couch.


**Here is the sort of sequel to Let your Hair Down. You don't have to read that in order to understand it. Don't ask me how I got the inspiration for this, but I managed to crank it out.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having some fun.**

* * *

><p><em>The Story of the Hideous Couch<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger stared at her new living room in horror. She had fool heartedly allowed him to buy the couch and she knew she shouldn't have. It was absolutely hideous.<p>

It was neon orange. Her eyes burned from looking at it. The walls had been painted a mossy green and the orange clashed horrendously with them. After dating Fred for almost five years, she thought she knew his tastes and preferences concerning home decor.

Obviously, she was wrong.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley you get your arse in the living room this INSTANT," she screeched.

He took his time and that irritated Hermione even more. He really knew how to push her buttons.

"Hello, love. What's bothering you?" he asked, completely ignoring the couch.

She glared at him.

"The couch is bothering me!"

He looked at the couch, and a look of hurt flickered over his features.

"You don't like it?" he said sadly.

Hermione hesitated. He looked so sad that she didn't approve of the couch! Knowing him, he must have spent all day looking at furniture. Oh, Merlin. The things this man did to her. She was going soft! She decided she would deal with the couch later.

"It's...shocking," she stated.

"So you like it, then?"

"Uh-"

"Oh, I was so worried you wouldn't like it, but I got it for a great price. They practically gave it to me for free!"

"_I wonder why,"_ Hermione thought sarcastically. Mentally sighing, she went up to Fred and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to make dinner," she said silently leaving the hideous couch behind.

Fred stayed motionless in the living room for a few minutes. Then, an impish grin appeared over his face. She didn't suspect this was a prank. He had charmed the normal chocolate brown colored couch into the hideous orange to see how she'd react.

To his surprise, she hadn't reacted at all. He wondered how long it would take before she would crack.

Shoving his hands into his pockets and whistling a happy tune, Fred left the hideous couch behind. He guessed she would crack in less than three days.

xxx

Two weeks had passed and Hermione still hadn't said anything about the couch, although Fred could tell her resolve was cracking.

"George, she still hasn't said a damn thing about the couch!" Fred said to his brother as they opened the shop.

"I was sure she would have said something about it by now," George said, slightly confused about Hermione's behavior. If he was going to be honest, he was shocked that she didn't react at all when she first saw it.

"If she doesn't crack soon, I might just go bloody crazy," Fred said.

"Well, that's what you get for charming the bloody couch that hideous shade of orange."

xxx

"Hermione, that couch is hideous," Ginny said as she entered the living room.

"Fred picked it out," Hermione muttered, staring at the couch in disgust.

Ginny stared at it for a while before turning to her best friend.

"Are you sure it's not a prank?" the redhead asked. She knew that although her brother was a bit eccentric in his choice of clothing, he had impeccable taste in interior decorating.

For him to pick out a couch in this shade of orange was absolutely ridiculous and out of character for him. Unless it was a prank. Ginny stared at her friend as she tried to put the pieces together. She could almost literally see the gears turning in Hermione's brain. It was only a matter of seconds until it clicked for the older girl.

"Why that no good little-" Hermione started to mutter dangerously.

"Now's your chance for a little payback," Ginny said grinning impishly.

Hermione stared back at her friend, instantly knowing what she was going to do to get back at Fred.

She was going to make him wish he never played that prank on her.

xxx

Fred Weasley came home from the shop to find his entire living room the same hideous hue as that couch. He tried to reverse the charm, but nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing.

"Uh, Hermione? Where are you?" Fred asked as he tried to make his way through the room. He walked into the kitchen and to his horror, discovered that Hermione had decided to redecorate the kitchen as well. He tried reversing the charm again, but with no luck.

He was starting to panic.

"Bloody hell, she's charmed the entire house orange," he said closing his eyes. He had to admit, he was impressed.

She had realized he had played a prank on her, and she returned the favor. In his opinion, she surpassed his prank by miles. Well, Fred Weasley had one more surprise up his sleeve. Emerging from their shockingly orange bedroom, he stowed away the ring he'd been hiding for the past month in his pocket.

x

He found her asleep in the sun room. The room was bathed in an orange glow that came naturally from the setting sun. This shade of orange didn't bother him in the least, in fact, he liked how it highlighted the different shades of brown Hermione's hair was.

He knelt down and carefully placed the simple diamond ring on her finger, trying his best not to wake her up. Once he managed to do this, he slowly left the sun room and decided he would watch some Muggle television until she woke up.

x

He had to wait two hours for Hermione to wake up.

"OH MY GOD!" he heard her shout.

"_She's seen it, then,"_ he thought nervously. It was all or nothing now.

"Fred! Fred where are you?" Hermione yelled, searching the house for him.

"In the living room, love," he said. In a matter of seconds, Hermione was in front of him.

She stuck her hand out and waved it furiously in his face, "What is this?"

"It's an engagement ring, darling." Fred decided now was the perfect time to stand up from the couch.

He watched Hermione's face light up with a smile.

"YES!" she squealed, tackling him back onto the couch.

Fred laughed as she kissed him. He was so relieved she had said yes. He began to wonder why he was worried in the first place.

"Oh Hermione, I am so in love with you," he said as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you too, Fred. So much," Hermione said, her eyes welling up with tears. To prevent herself from crying, she kissed him.

Sweet Merlin, the things this witch did to him.

x

A half hour later, Fred and Hermione were snuggled on the couch, content looks on each of their faces.

"Hermione, love," Fred said as he pulled the blanket over them more.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Can you reverse the charm on the house?" he said quietly.

She laughed, "As long as you put the couch back to normal."

"Deal."

xxx

Rose Weasley always wondered why the living room couch would magically turn to a horrid shade of orange for two weeks in the month of July. Hugo ignored it, but she was dying to know.

"Mum, why is the couch such an ugly orange?" Rose finally asked her mother. Her father was in the room as well.

Her parents exchanged a look, and she watched an impish grin form on her father's face.

Rose's eyes widened. She never should have asked them.

"Ugh, stop staring at each other like that! I'm in this room too, you know!" Rose yelled, embarrassed by her parents antics. They simply ignored her.

The fifteen year old damned her curiosity to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Feedback is appreciated. :) I hope to those who've read Let your hair down enjoyed this! <strong>


End file.
